


Catwoman's Lair

by VOKMFE



Series: Batman 66 [1]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, High Heels, Humiliation, Jealousy, Lingerie, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOKMFE/pseuds/VOKMFE
Summary: The Caped Crusader finds himself ensnared in the claws of Catwoman! What does the vile villainess have in store for him?
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne (mentioned), Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batman 66 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204313
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Catwoman's Lair

**Author's Note:**

> *This is the first work in a what I intend to be a Batman 1966 spinoff series of my Batman Smut Stories.
> 
> All Characters belong to DC Comics.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Release me Catwoman, and I promise you, I will speak well of your character at your trial”. 

The Caped Crusader hoped that would get through to the supervillainess, but she remained undeterred.

“Oh Batman. So chivalrous as always. It makes a girl weak at the knees.” Catwoman purred mockingly.

She slowly sauntered seductively over to her captive crime fighter. Batman’s hands were cuffed above his head. Her goons had deprived him of his utility belt, leaving him entirely at her mercy. 

Her face was now centimeters from his. Running a clawed glove softly over his chiseled jaw. She mused. 

“I’m almost tempted to listen to you my dear Caped Crusader” Her clawed glove brushed his lips.

“It’s not late Catwoman. I know there’s good in you. I will always welcome you to the side of justice”. 

“But being bad is so much more fun”. Suddenly She grasped his member through his shorts.

Batman winced and tried to remain calm, but he could feel himself getting hard in Catwoman’s claws. 

“This is highly improper. It is inappropriate for a crime fighter to have carnal relations with a supervilianess”

“That’s the beauty of being evil Batman”. Catwoman’s face grew closer to his. “We take what we want”. 

Her lips covered his. Catwoman grabbed both sides of his head, allowing herself total control of the kiss. As her tongue forced its way into his mouth, Batman tried to resist but to no avail. He could feel the heat radiate from her as she embraced him. Her passion was undeniable, and he could feel his cock grow harder by each passing second. 

Catwoman only broke the kiss when she ran out of oxygen. By the time she pulled back, both hero and villainess were panting. “Catwoman. You must understand. I’m flattered but if the press were to discover we were romantically involved, it would be disastrous for my crime fighting career”.

The ferocious feline laughed. “And why should I care. For all I know a little PR disaster might push you right into my claws.” 

“Surely there is a less drastic solution.” Batman protested. “Catwoman, masturbation is perfectly normal and healthy-“ 

“Masturbation!” exclaimed the irritated supervillianess. “Do really think I haven’t tried that! Every night I rub one out to you Batman. I bought a Bat themed vibrator; I even have Batman pornographic comics. None of them can scratch my itch. There only one thing that can”. 

“Perhaps you should discuss this with Batgirl. She is more knowledgeable when it comes to feminine sexual health”. 

Catwoman hissed angrily. “Batgirl! Keep that bitch away from me! I’d claw her eyes before asking her for advice. Catwoman does not go groveling to a romantic competitor”. 

She reached down into his shorts, fished out Batman’s cock and started stroking it. 

“Mmm, purrfect. I have to admit, you have the largest cock I’ve seen” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere Catwoman. I must warn you. I have spent years mastering total control of my body.” 

Taking the challenge, she jerked him off harder. Her left hand cradled his balls while her right pulled back his foreskin exposing his head. She carefully dug her claws into his ballsack, making sure didn’t puncture the skin but enough to cause a reaction. 

“Great Scott!” Batman gasped. 

Catwoman was grinning from ear to ear as she aggressively jerked him off. “What was it you were saying about to control over your body” She taunted. “It looks like I’m just too much woman for you”.

“I’ll bet Batgirl doesn’t make you this hard?” she continued. “Does she?”

“That is a private matter.” Batman was desperately clinging onto his last ounce of resolve.

But it was not enough. Catwoman suddenly released his cock and slapped him across the face. 

“I’ll ask you again Batman. I’ll bet Batgirl doesn’t make you this hard?” 

This time Batman relented. He was too horny. The dastardly feline had brought him to the brink of orgasm, and he could not wait any longer. 

“You make me harder than Batgirl. So much more, Catwoman”. 

Catwoman’s green eyes gleamed as she was filled with a smug satisfaction. “Good boy, Batman. Now you have earned yourself a reward.”

The leather clad criminal seductress sank to her knees. Holding him by the balls, Catwoman ran her tongue along the underside of Batman’s penis before circling the tip of his head. The captive crime fighter gazed in shock and arousal at the sight and feeling of his captor’s machinations. Then suddenly her mouth was around him. 

Catwoman took his cock into her mouth. Batman’s moans became gasps, as the supervilainess gave him the greatest blowjob he ever had. Batman felt her claws sink into his ass when she pulled him towards her, determined to engulf every inch of him. Catwoman could feel the end of her nose touch his pubic hair. 

Her deep throating left him undone. “Great Caesar’s ghost, Catwoman! I’m going to cum!” 

Catwoman nearly choked when Batman’s load shot down her throat. She tried to swallow every drop but some of it inevitably spilled out. She made sure Batman could see her lick up every last drop of his cum. 

“Mmm. Bat-jizz, Just the gift I wanted! I don’t think I’ve tasted anything more delicious”. She giggled. 

“You’re welcome Catwoman. Now If you would so kind as to release me now, I will consider not pressing sexual assault charges against you.” 

“My, My, you are stubborn Batman”. She teased her hands feeling his pectoral muscles through his thin cotton uniform. “But I don’t mind. It makes even more fun for me”. 

The sultry seductress turned around giving Batman a view of her beautiful leather-clad ass. She gently pulled the zipper of her catsuit down her back. After removing her claws and her catsuit she turned around, showing off her body to Batman. Catwoman was wearing a leopard print bra and a matching thong. She twirled around to give him a view from all angles.

“Do you like them Batman? I always figured lingerie should complement your personality.”

“They suit you very well.”

“Aww. You say the sweetest things darling. I’d let you take them off if I didn’t think you’d run. But Alas! I must do it myself.”

Catwoman performed a striptease for her captive audience. Slowly and seductively she slid her bra straps off her shoulder before unclipping the bra and letting fall to the floor. Next, she ran her hands over her nude upper body, fondling her breasts and then slowly sliding them lower. Her thumbs caught in the thong’s straps and slid them off. Now the ferocious feline wore nothing but her birthday suit, mask and high heeled leather boots. Batman watched awe-struck as Catwoman ran a finger across her dripping wet snatch. Then she pushed the finger into Batman’s mouth. He obediently sucked her delicious juices off her finger. 

“This pussy cat is wet for you. It longs to have you giant batcock inside it.” She purred. “But there something else I want to try first”.

She kissed him quickly before sauntering out of Batman’s eyesight. 

“Be a good little bat and wait here. Not that you have choice”. He heard say as she left. 

When Catwoman returned she was carrying something with her. Batman’s widened.

“Great Scott! Is that-“

“A strapon”. Finished Catwoman, wickedness in her voice. “Tonight, the Cat fucks the Bat up the ass”. 

Batman gulped in nervously. His cock got hard again. The Caped Crusader had been pegged before. It was always by supervilainess. They enjoyed dominating him. But Catwoman was going to even greater lengths than most to torture him. 

Once she had put in on, Catwoman approached Batman like a cat stalking its prey. Batman found her wicked glee deeply arousing but he refrained from saying anything. There was no need to let anymore female criminals know that Batman liked being a sub. 

Batman felt his pants being ripped away, exposing his bare ass to Catwoman. He heard meow with approval. “Why Batman, you have such a cute ass. You should really wear a tighter costume, one that suits your figure better.”

“Tighter costumes cause chafing”.

She chuckled. “Oh, my dear little Bat. Chafing will be the least of problems when I’m through with you”.

Batman suddenly felt a finger inserted into his ass. Catwoman heard an audible gasp from the caped crusader. She grinned as she pushed in another finger. Then the supervillainess decided to push her luck further, forcing in her entire hand knuckle deep into Batman’s asshole. Catwoman purred in satisfaction. Long she had wondered what is would be like to fist the Caped Crusader. She would savor every moment this fantasy. The fiendish feline’s prostate message was having its intended effect on her captive. Batman had never felt such pleasure. Catwoman’s machinations were driving him over the edge. 

Great Scott! Catwoman! Please…” he croaked, barely able to get the words out.

“Please what Batman? I want you to say it” The villainess whispered soothingly. 

“Please fuck me, Catwoman!” 

With those words the Bat was broken. Catwoman pressed the strapon’s rubber cock deep into the Caped Crusader’s asshole. As Batman moaned uncontrollably at her pleasurably violation, Catwoman purred and meowed with delight and arousal, her clit rubbing against the front of the strapon as she thrusted deeper into her victim. Her left hand furiously masturbated him while the left firmly clenched his testicles. The motions of the strapon constantly stimulated Batman’s prostate. The Caped Crusader’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, seeing stars he gave himself over to his captive completely. 

When the climax arrived Batman could only let out a submissive groan as he spilled his seed. But Catwoman showed no mercy, continuing to violate his ass until she reached her own orgasm. The lecherous lioness roared with glee as she completed her conquest. She came with such intensity she could feel her feminine juices run down her legs. As she pulled out, she almost collapsed from exhaustion. Slowly she pulled herself to the couch and relaxed her post-orgasmic bliss.

“Why Batman.” She panted. “You really do know how to show a woman a good time.”

Batman only groaned in response, hanging helpless in front her. 

“You know I think I’ll keep like this. You’re so much more obedient as my prisoner and then a crimefighter.” 

“He’s not you’re prisoner anymore”. 

Catwoman bolted up and spun around to see where the voice had come from.

Instead she felt the impact of a high-heeled boot as it collided with her head, sending her sprawling on the floor. 

“Batgirl” exclaimed Batman relived. 

“You bitch! Keep away from him. He is mine!

Catwoman snarled and took a swing a Batgirl but the superheroine easily dodged it and returned a sucker punch to Catwoman’s jaw, knocking her out cold. 

Batgirl released Batman’s restraints and helped him to the floor. “Thank you for your assistance Batgirl”. 

“Assistance! Don’t you mean rescued by your dashing superheroine.” 

Batman smiled weakly. “Thank you for rescuing me Batgirl”. 

“My pleasure Batman. Maybe there is something you can do to thank me.” Batgirl hungrily eyed his cock. 

“Not tonight Batgirl. I think I’m going to take the rest of the night off.” 

“You’re no fun at all you know that right.” 

“Fun isn’t a factor in the life of a crimefighter”

“Then what’s all this? Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy being at the mercy of these supervillainess” She said teasingly. 

“I most assuredly do not. It’s merely an acceptable change of pace from dealing with most common criminals”.

Batgirl shook her head in amusement. “You’re such a manwhore Batman”. 

“I don’t know what your talking about, now will you please assist me bringing Catwoman in”. 

“Of course, Batman, I’d do anything for you.” She playfully slapped him on the ass as she said it, causing him to wince one last time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Risky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034725) by [DrChaseMeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChaseMeridian/pseuds/DrChaseMeridian)




End file.
